Hooked
by LoveFaces
Summary: It's Hinata's 21st surprise birthday party and everyone is here to support Hinata on her special night. Sakura however can't help but hanker for Sasuke's touch and finds her thoughts filled with him, and soon she decides to pounce on the opportunity to be in his arms again. ONESHOT


**HOOKED**

Parties were not really my thing but Ino had managed to drag me out of my peaceful slumber in order to come out and have some fun. Also, it was Hinata's surprise birthday party and I'd be the biggest dick in the world if I didn't make it. Literally my whole group of friends would have my neck. And little Hina was turning 21 and we had to make it special for her, plus Naruto made sure to remind everyone not to miss the party tonight either. So, with all that being said Ino and I got ready for the night. I chose a cropped v necked halter top with black jeans with open rips that cascaded up and down my legs saved with some regular strappy heels. My hair was in a braided up messy bun with some wispy bangs in my eyes. Nothing too plain and nothing too dressy. Ino however had done the complete most as she always did. She wore a pink velvet spaghetti strapped mini dress. Her hair was slicked back her locks tumbling down her back and her make-up was on thick. She didn't look bad though. The fact that we were dressed up and looking sexy as fuck boosted me and helped me come out of my tiredness and by the time we had reached the party we were ready to get lit.

Hinata's surprise party was turnt before she had even been able to reach there. Naruto had made sure that his house was as welcoming and ready as possible. The atmosphere was great and there was hella people here. The music was loud and bumpin', bottles and red cups were everywhere not to mention the smell of weed permeated the air. Ino grinned feeling immediately in her zone and went to find us drinks. I however searched for Naruto who had been conveniently talking to Sasuke near his foyer or fireplace or whatever you call it. I could tell he was a little drunk by the way he was slightly leaning on Sasuke to help him stand and his mouth was running a mile a minute. The sight made me smile. I took the moment to drink up Sasuke's appearance. He looked good as usual wearing dark jeans and a black long sleeve that accentuated his muscles. The thought of him shirtless crowded my brain causing me to think about the last time we fucked. It wasn't too long ago but now I craved for more. Once Sasuke saw me he sighed with relief. "Holy fuck, I couldn't bear to hear him anymore, you takeover Sak," he said immediately relinquishing Naruto's hold on him, immediately I rolled my eyes and moved to take the position to help Naruto up. I watched as Sasuke walked back to the kitchen probably wanting to find a drink not before winking at me ever so slightly. My eyes narrowed as I watched him leave me high and dry.

"Sakura I'm so glad you're here! Tenten told me Hinata's on her way and she's blindfolded so everything's going to plan!" He yelled, his cerulean eyes beaming. Genuine excitement resonated within him. My heart warmed.

"I can't wait Hinata, she is gonna be so excited," I cheered happily. My excitement only boosted Naruto.

"I know! Let me show you her birthday cake Sak it's awesome," he suddenly said grabbing my hand and leading me through the crowd of people to the kitchen. In this area people were drinking and socializing, I was pretty sure everyone's cups were full. On the big island that was in the middle of the kitchen, there were cups littered across the counter with various liquors and red solo cups. On the other side was a fucking huge rectangle cake with Hinata's face on it. The cake had deep blue icing and the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA' adorned at the top. An aweee escaped my lips as Naruto cooed in agreement.

"This is so good Naruto, she's gonna love it," I smiled.

"Yeah I know and-" Naruto was interrupted when his phone started ringing immediately he frantically answered. I started at him wondering if it was Hinata.

"Yeah, SHE IS! OKAY OKAY, IM GOING TO GET EVERYONE TO SHUT UP AND IMMA SEND SAK OUT OKAY MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T SEE ANYTHING," Naruto barely got out before he hung up.

"Sak go out there with Tenten and lead her in okay, imma get the DJ the shut the music up, EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto then yelled on the top of his lungs and moved his way through the crowd. Immediately, I made my way to the door and headed out forgetting that Ino was probably looking for me.

Naruto had evidently done a good job getting everyone to quiet down because by the time I made it down the driveway there were no more sounds coming from his house. A couple of more steps and I saw Tenten and Hinata exciting Tenten's Corolla. My face gushed at how cute Hinata looked. She was in a longsleeved mini black dress that exposed her shoulders. Her hair was bone straight long and flowing down her back. And her make-up was done to the T. Tenten had her hands hovering over her eyes ready to start moving.

"Hinata it's me Sakura, we're about to lead you into my house, so we can go out to dinner, we're just waiting for Ino to finish her make up as usual," My lie coming out with ease as I reached out and grabbed her hand to help her up the driveway. Hinata chuckled slightly and started to follow me up the driveway. I made sure to keep her on the side away from all of the cars that strewed the driveway. Everything was going to plan so far. Excitement bubbled within me again.

"I don't quite get why I have to get my eyes covered if we're just at Sakura's house?"she questioned. I winced a little bit not having much to say about that. It was a good question and it caught me off guard.

"Don't worry Hinata we are already there," I replied as we made our way to Naruto's doorstep. I pulled my phone out super quick and texted Naruto telling him we were just about to be there. I turned back and grinned at Tenten before taking Hinata the rest of the way. When we got to the door and opened it we led Hinata in and stood in front of her. As we went in I saw everyone crowded around the kitchen and living room area ready to yell. Tenten moved her hands and everyone yelled.

"SURPRISEEEEEEEEE" Shocking the Hyuga to the core. Her pale face immediately deepened to a red and Naruto ran up to his girl and lifted her up into a hug. I cheered with joy getting the whole thing on snapchat ready to post. Hinata's face still showed complete shock when Naruto finally put her down.

"N-Naruto-kun, you-" she barely made out when Naruto kissed her and then they started making out. Tenten quickly turned the other way to the alcohol and I followed suit. "Well that escalated really quickly," I laughed.

Ino then appeared out of the blue her phone in hand showing that she had gotten it all on video too. "That was so fucking cuteee, I'm going to keep this shit forever!" she cooed. Ino watched adoringly as they made out making me feel a little uncomfortable. She then sighed and turned around. "Ugh they're making me horny I'm going to look for Shika," she stated before walking away into the crowd of people.

Eventually Hinata and Naruto pulled apart and I chose this moment to slide in. "Happy Birthday Hinata, have fun tonight," I smiled giving her a quick hug. "Thanks so much Sakura I know Naruto could not have done this without you," she chuckled while Naruto pouted.

"Come Hinata let me show you the cake I got you you're going to love it," he interjected and pulled her to the kitchen. I watched as they walked away feeling almost like a proud parent. Now the hardest part of the night was over and I could freely party. I followed behind them only to get my share of alcohol and mix my drink. I'd probably get fucked up tonight, I deserved it. I'd literally had four exams and three labs this past week. Some rum and coke would be my reward tonight.

When two o' clock had rolled around I was officially drunk. As of now I had officially lost track of all the drinks I had consumed. The party was still going strong and everyone was having a blast. After we had sung happy birthday to Hinata and cut the huge cake the party really took off. More people kept arriving even now and Naruto was too drunk to keep track of who was coming in an out the house. It was pretty much an open door by then. Ino and I were in his living room and we sorta watched the boys play a drunken game of uno. Chairs were pulled up to the center table to cover the limited seating. Ino and I were wedged between Shikamaru and Kiba then Sasuke, Sai, and Choji had pulled up chairs to take part in this intense game. Colorful Uno cards were held in drunken hands as several red cups were scattered about the table. I watched as Ino swooned next to Shikamaru, leaning on his shoulder and whispering things in his ear. Occasionally he would shrug her off asking her not to whispering dirty things in his ear which would only make Ino swoon even more. I on the other hand barely managed to be comfortable between Ino and Kiba. Being the observational drunk that I was, I watched everyone as they played taking in their expressions.

Kiba was rowdy and riled up clearly living this game actively slamming down his cards and boasting at how confident he was that he was sure to win. Even when he got hit with a skip card or had to draw four he still had the mask of confidence even though he had about 8 cards in his hands. Sai's poker face was at its highest level. He never said anything or showed any emotion so no one spoke on it, making him an unpredictable player, plus he had only three cards. Shikamaru was also silent and only spoke to grumble and complain at how annoying the game was and accuse of Choji of cheating due to the fact that every time Shikamaru got down to one card Choji always ended up making his have to pick up another one. Lastly there was Sasuke who was probably more drunk than anyone else, hmmm never mind Kiba was pretty wasted. Sasuke still wore that smirk on his face that he always had during any competition. I watched silently as he put down the next card and said "Uno" declaring that he only had one card left earning a grumble from the remaining players. Sasuke chuckled to himself before his eyes looked to mine. Immediately, my face reddened like Hinata's did earlier, but my liquid courage kept my eyes on him. He then narrowed his eyes and for a second it was as though it was just the two of us in the room. His eyes burned with determination and slight fire and only proved to make me feel some type of way. He picked up his red cup and sipped from it his eyes never leaving mine. I crossed and uncrossed my legs suddenly feeling bothered by his glare. But soon it was his turn again to go and his eyes unseized me and my face returned to its color.

That's what he did to me, just his look had me having crazy thoughts. Since beginning of the school year him and I had been developing some type of tension that was unexplainable. We never discussed it or talked about it. It was something that we both understood. And interestingly enough, no one really noticed the happenings between us, besides Ino but she was naturally nosy and too tentative to other people's business. She always claimed that us hooking up was bound to happen, it was only a matter of time.

It had all started at the beginning of the year, Ino and Shikamaru had been together since their freshman year of college and over time he had introduced us to all his friends except for Naruto because I had already known him. I was always at Naruto's house hanging out with him and Hinata and naturally Sasuke was there since they lived here in this house together. I always had the hots for him but shit increased when I accidently saw him naked. And when I tried to go alone and apologize about it you know trying to make shit less awkward we ended up making out. And soon after that we were hooking up on the regular. But somehow, we were still able to keep it on the DL. Which was basically making sure Naruto didn't find out because he had the biggest mouth next to Ino. Shikamaru and Sai probably already knew due to the fact that they were just that perceptive. Kiba and Choji probably weren't too keen on what was going on. All of us as a group hung out a lot but Sasuke and I never made it too obvious hat something was going on between us.

But tonight was different. Something in me was yearning for another round. We had one right before the party back at my place, but part of me was still awake and hankering for more. And it wouldn't be hard to let him know that I was down for whatever. I just had to be slick about it which would be a slight challenge since we were both pretty inebriated. "Uno," Sai calmly said knocking me out of my deep thoughts. I even missed when he had said Uno out. The group of boys groaned vehemently. Kiba had demanded another game. Shikamaru shook his head probably because Ino had begged him to not play another round.

"I'm going to go smoke," he mumbled and Ino winked at me before happily following Shikamaru through the thick crowd where they soon disappeared. That left me and the boys. Everyone had agreed to another game except Sasuke who had stated he was done for the night, a slight irritation in his voice that he had lost. My inner self smiled, this was my chance. I chugged the rest of my drink and stood up and began walking away, I stopped by the opening and peaked behind the wall to see if he had been watching me.

He was.

His eyes followed mine and I cleverly dropped my empty cup of alcohol and dipped down my back facing him as I slowly picked it up. When I bent back up his eyes were intrigued and his smirk had returned. Clearly, he got the message. My body built up in anticipation trying to imagine where we would do it this time.

"Actually, I'll play another game," Sasuke said stacking all the cards in the middle and then shuffling them. I almost fell forward in shock at what he had just said. My eyebrows furrowed and I watched as he began dealing the cards, he looked to me and winked and chuckled before getting ready to start another game. My fist clenched now feeling like Ino when she was deprived of Shikamaru of too long. I was so sure that we would fuck in the next 5 minutes but now the dream was ruined. I was so drunk and I wanted was some drunk dick and I was being deprived. But I knew exactly what he was doing. He was making this interesting spicing it up and making me wait. But I knew it would only make the sex all the better. I began to calm down with reassurance, I knew his little game and I would play right along.

Deciding to let time pass while the bastard played his little game of Uno. I made my way to the hallway that lead to the stairs. I think I had saw Naruto mosey his way up the steps about 5 minutes ago. I could see what he was up to.

Naruto's house was pretty big and modern but generally besides the party he tended to throw he took good care of it as he should. His parents had left it in their will right before they had died in a car crash. It was all paid for so all Naruto had to do was take care of it and do good in school. Hinata, Sasuke and I made sure he did that. Up the grand steps there were 4 rooms, Naruto and Sasuke's being on opposite sides of the house. The other two were guest rooms that the other boys usually stayed in sometimes. I stumbled noisily to Naruto's room who's door was slightly ajar. I thought about going into his room. But the memory came to my brain that Hinata had also went up to his room prior as well. That only meant that Hinata was going to get some birthday dick. Not wanting to ruin my bestie's opportunity I went the opposite direction and decided I would sneak into Sasuke's room and snoop around. A crawling smirk crept up my neck and appeared on my face at the thought of finding some dirt. All hesitancy flew out the window as I crept into his room and turned on the light.

Being in Sasuke's room was different when I was by myself. When I was with him in his room I wasn't focused on his decorations and bedding I was usually occupied with his body and the way he was feeling me up. But now that I was alone things were different. His room was simple for such a complex person. His walls were a dark blue and the Uchiha symbol was on the wall above his bed. He had a couple of posters from a random band. A tv and another dresser with all his stuff on it and a mirror. He had no pictures or anything, but I'm sure he had some somewhere hidden. Naruto told me that Sasuke loved his mom dearly and probably had a bunch of pictures somewhere. Part of me wanted to see them and get to know more about him personally. But other than sex, Sasuke was anything but personal. Although he wasn't the type to leave right after our coupling, we didn't necessarily engage in any pillow talk, he just wasn't that type of guy. But I wanted to know what type of guy he was.

I walked in and sat down on his soft black cashmere sheets. I laid back and sprawled myself on his bed and ingested the scent of his bed. It smelled just like him. My insides trembled at the thought of our last encounter. Clearly, I was addicted to him, his touch, his voice, everything. The thought of us being on this bed now, together gave me goosebumps.

"Well you're a creep," a voice interrupted. My breathe hitched and I turned around and saw that of course Sasuke was standing at the door, his arms folded and he was leaning against the door frame. Surprisingly he wasn't upset, more like amused. My face flushed a deep red for sure without a doubt and all the horniness I had was replaced with embarrassment. I swear if I wasn't drunk I would have been more aware of his presence.

"You'll never let me forget this right," I countered as I sighed into my lap. I lifted my head and watched as he closed the door and locked it before coming to his bed and sitting next to me.

"Not at all Sakura, now I know you have a little obsession with me," he chuckled coming close to me. I smirked at his playful tone and leaned towards him.

"Hmmm, maybe not you, but something you have specifically," I replied hoarsely my hands claiming his thigh. Okay Sakura, no warm up? I thought to myself, but I think he had had me waiting long enough.

"Are you trying to say you only like my dick," he pulled back looking slightly abashed. If that was even possible for Sasuke. My hands left his leg, equally shocked at his reaction. Uh who knew this guy cared about what I thought of him.

"I mean is that not what you want me to say, since we've been just fucking for the past couple of months," I replied, half of me wanting to discuss this because obviously I liked him but the other part really wanted me to just whip his dick out. And just like that his demeanor changed and he was back to being more or less indifferent.

"Hn, just never thought you'd be so blunt," he replied closing back in on me, but of course I was not going to let this go. I grabbed his thigh again but instead I squeezed really hard adding slight strength to it, he could handle it. His eyes widened and then narrowed all the same.

"Don't try to switch up on me Sasuke, what were you getting at?" I asked slowly moving my hand up but softening my touch.

I was positive that he was going to say that he couldn't believe that I just saw him as man meat. But I think that deep down inside he and I knew that I didn't even see him that way. I actually really liked him. But Sasuke being Sasuke, we never discussed our feelings period so I was afraid to even mention it. But now he was proving otherwise. And today since I was feeling bold I would push him as far as I can. Sasuke hadn't replied yet and was just staring me straight in the eye waiting for me. I guess he believed I wouldn't take the lead or he thought I would just drop the situation. He was sadly mistaken about both. Adding some more strength I moved my hand up to his shoulder and added another and pushed him all the way back onto his bed and flipped over to straddle him. Our waist connected and the temptation was there but instead I squeezed his shoulders and moved my hands to his chest to keep him down.

"Am I supposed to see you something more as some man meat Sasuke," I asked slyly moving my hands down to his hands slowly so he wouldn't try to move. He shook his head his dark bangs moving in and out his face.

"Be careful Sakura, don't start what you cannot finish," he warned as he started to thrust his hips up. My body reverberated and I almost instinctively grinded back into his hips. It seemed we had switched places. Now he was the horny one and but I only wanted some answers. Maybe dick could come later. I leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. And then reconnected again making it longer, our lips tangled within each other and my tongue swiped along the bottom of his lips while his tongue entered mine. It was tempting not to let go of his hands, but if I did he would win. I bit his lip before trailing kisses along his jaw before attacking his neck. I thirsted for his jugular, running my lips and the tip of my tongue along his carotid on his left side before giving the same treatment to the other. Sasuke groaned in pleasure, clearly, he was appeased with my actions but his voice remained strong.

"Hmm this feels good Sakura but you're still not going to get a word out of me. You think I can't easily take back control?" he asked his voice whispering right in my ear. His deep voice echoed through my body and only caused that familiar feeling to pool at the bottom of my stomach. I couldn't doubt that he wouldn't be able to flip me and finish this up but I think he was interested in how this was going.

"Stop avoiding the question," I grumbled out clenching his fists. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away, after a while he turned to and lifted his chin trying to offer me another kiss. I huffed, rolled my eyes and rolled off of him completely. If he thought that I was playing he had another thing coming. I was serious, dead serious. I don't know what was causing my sudden change of moods. Ino always said that I was a bipolar drunk, but I swear this was different. Honestly, I didn't want to just keep fucking him, I think I was catching feelings for him and maybe, just maybe I thought he felt the same way, or not.

"I'm done doing this," I suddenly said slowly backing to the door, looking him straight in the eye with my arms crossed. Something deep down inside of me immediately regretted the words, probably my horny ass womanhood. Sasuke guffawed and immediately sat up clearly not expecting my declaration of literal independence from him.

"Okay Sakura now you're actually creepy," he replied furrowing his eyebrows. I shook my head vehemently.

"No Sasuke I'm not," I replied feeling slightly hurt that he would avoid my honest question. I turned around and left the room and dashed straight to the hall bathroom on the left. I went in and shut the door and locked it. I leaned against the sink and watched myself. God, I wish Ino or Hinata were here, but they were already coupled up getting what I've been wanting since I got here. But now I was faced with confliction about what I was doing with Sasuke. I literally felt so stupid for even bringing this topic up with him. But when he came at me with that inch of hope I wanted to take it and run with it. But in actuality I just ran into the bathroom and hid myself like a coward.

"Sakura open the door," Sasuke said his knock coming in heavy since the music was so loud downstairs. I bit my lip in uncertainty before speaking.

"Sasuke just tell me you just want to fuck and we'll leave it like that and I'll go downstairs," I replied quickly my face looking into the mirror. I didn't look too crazy; my bun was a little lopsided but my outfit still looked cute. My makeup was fine too as long as I didn't start crying. Ino would be proud because the amount of drunk I was did not equal my appearance, if that made sense.

"I am not going to tell you that just open the door," he insisted jingling the doorknob. Like what the hell was that supposed to mean? So what would he tell me then. Instantly giving up, I opened the door and just let him in. I moved back to the toilet and sat on top of him. He sighed with relief and closed the door and locked it. Well that was unnecessary. He stood tall hovering over me yet he was so far away leaning on the sink. I crossed my arms and looked to the tub not wanting to look at him and postulate the dirty thoughts in my head.

"Listen Sakura how long have we been doing this whole hooking up thing?" He asked. I wondered what his expression would be but I wasn't tempted to look. I thought in my head, today was December 27th and Sasuke and I started this literally in like September.

"3 months," I replied still staring at the shower. For a bathroom shared by two boys sometimes more it was actually pretty clean.

"I don't really do this dating type shit so I can't tell you where this is going to go, but what I can say is I'd be pretty upset if I had to stop seeing you," he replied his voice really low. I almost couldn't hear him with all the music downstairs. I decided to turn around and give him my full attention. He looked visibly uncomfortable. His face was a little red and now he was looking to the side. On another occasion, I would tease him and totally coo at his words but this time was different. I'd harass him about this later.

I sat here and I watched him. A part of me thought that I shouldn't stand for this and that I should find a man that was ready to make things clear and known but the other part of me wanted myself to relax and not jump into things. Maybe this couldn't be too bad. After all, Sasuke didn't really treat me like just some romp. We'd hang out a couple of times with and without others, and he didn't always automatically kick me out after sex. So maybe that was a good sign. But then again that could mean nothing, he could be consorting with other women and fucking them that I don't really like at all and I felt some type of way about it. Maybe because I also liked him too and then- My thoughts were interrupted when I was grabbed by my arm and pulled up. Sasuke yanked me towards him and held me flush against his body. He rested his forehead against mine.

"I mean it, I like you, I like you around me too, I don't do this a lot so this is really weird for me. But you were upset so I want to let you know that you're not just some fuck okay?" he said his voice soft. I was shook, not only was I shocked by his words but the way he said fuck had me thinking other things. But he said he liked me and his words were all I needed for me to go on with this. I smiled and moved my hands up to his cheeks and cupped them.

"Okay," I whispered back before kissing him. He smirked again and kissed back whole heartedly moving his hands from my elbow to slide around my waist.

"You're not going to forget about this in the morning, right?" he asked before moving his kisses to my cheek and down to my neck. I closed my eyes and raveled in his kisses that went up and down my neck.

"No not at all," I moaned as his kisses got bolder and nastier. He ebbed his tongue out and dabbed a little before full on making out with my neck, licking and sucking on it. Holy shit holy shit, this felt so good.

"Mhm, Sasuke," I almost cried slipping my hands up his shirt and attacking his chest and his muscles. He flipped me around and hoisted me on the sink and nested himself between my legs. My lower body connected to his like a magnet, I wanted to feel all of him. I reached up and untied my hair letting it fall down my back before going back to kissing him. I grabbed his shirt and yanked it up only separating our kiss for seconds. I leaned back and peeled off my crop top and threw it at his face. He narrowed his eyes and pulled my hips back towards him. He kissed my neck down to my chest and his rough hands palmed my bare breast. And by then I was ready. He hadn't done much but his touch had made me so wanting not even from now but from watching him play, basically since I got here.

"You could've taken me from the Uno game, I've been waiting for you to give it to me," I moaned as I watched him suck on one of my breast. It was my own personal show watching him milk me and each time he did my back would arch and I'd only get more wetter.

"I know, I just wanted to make you beg for it," he chuckled before switching to the other, all the while unbuckling my pants. Excitement built up within me. My vision got hazier and hazier and I just couldn't focus on conversation. Omg he had to hurry with my pants. I kicked my feet trying to get the blasted ripped jeans down my hips. Sasuke pulled them off my legs moving backwards to throw them to the side. Now I was shirtless in just my lacy thong and he still had his pants on.

"Here in the bathroom?" He asked uncertainly even though he was already taking off his pants. I smirked slyly and slid my hand up and down my stomach to my breast to my stomach again. Damn he looked really good.

"The beds too far," I replied watching him intently. He smirked and came closer and lifted my legs in the air. His eyes never left mine as he pulled down my black lacy thong. Being bare before his eyes used to make me nervous but now it just made me even more attracted to him. His hands traced down my stomach and down to my core and danced before my lips. His fingers delved in and my back arched causing my butt to fall into the sink. Sasuke grabbed my hips to keep be steady and started fingering me. My hands reached outwards to touch something and I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss. Our mouths locked and our tongues fought. I ignored the taste of alcohol on my lips and his and ravished him loving the feeling I was getting from him. The feeling of his lips and the way his fingers worked so well it was almost too much.

"Hmm, Sasuke," I moaned sneaking my hand around his back up to his neck and pushed him even closer to me.

"You drive me crazy," I whispered. Sasuke chuckled on my lips and move to my neck and paraded me with kisses there. All the while his fingers sped up and his thumb circled my clit and I felt like I was going to kick him in his stomach. He rubbed against me too letting me feel his desire on my leg. And suddenly that just wasn't enough.

I brought my hands to the front and felt his chest before moving down to his v-cut. I pulled down his boxers and just pulled out his dick and stroked it. He moaned in my ear and his uneven breath drove me crazy. I turned to him and looked him in his eyes and only saw lust. His dark eyes closed and I enjoyed making him squirm and groan so softly. He pushed my legs apart and settled himself in between me. My stomach clenched in anticipation and I watched as he held himself before me. His eyes furrowed in concentration as he put his head at my opening.

Oh my god he was so sexy in like everything he did. In the way his abs were flexed, and his arms were so taught. And the way his hair fell into his eyes and he didn't even think to push it out the way. I lifted my hand and pushed my hand through his hair and pushed his hair out of his eyes. I bit my lip as he began to push in and that familiar feeling made my insides melt.

"Ohh Sasuke," I moaned as I griped his biceps.

"Damn, I didn't even start moving yet," he laughed. I was about to snidely reply but he began moving and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. He started slow and leaned forward and kissed my forehead before he picked up the pace. I closed my eyes this feeling almost becoming too much. Holy shit holy shit. His hands slipped behind my ass and pulled me close and thrusted again. My back tensed and then released and my hips moved up to meet his every thrust.

"Look at me Sakura," he grunted his hand grabbing my breast before sliding up my neck. My eyes dragged up from where our bodies met to his eyes and they were engraved in mine. My other hand snaked up to his hand that was enclosed around my neck and squeezed it. The sound of our skin slapping echoed in the bathroom and I hoped to god that no one was listening or walking back upstairs. I watched Sasuke's intense facial expression his eyebrows furrowed and how his other hand was on the other side clenching the sink.

"Ohh, fuck," I cried.

"Damn you have to look at yourself," Sasuke bit out.

He pulled out and pulled me roughly off the sink. I whined at the loss of heat but was quickly quieted when he turned me around and pushed me over the sink. He pulled me by my hair and entered me again and I knew I was in it for real. This time he had no mercy and he went in and he whispered in my ear and told me to watch in the mirror. I was hypnotized by the sound of his skin hitting mine, and his strong grip on my hair. And all I could do was push back and watch in the clear mirror as he ravaged me. My hands griped the sink and my mouth was slightly ajar as the pleasure literally consumed me. I was trying so hard not to yell or scream but he was just going so hard and I couldn't help it.

Sasuke smirked in the mirror and released my hair and pushed it to the side before planting kisses on my neck while keeping the same rhythm, god he was so good at this.

"Go ahead let it out, I'm only going to go harder," he whispered devishly and my body melted. Sasuke sneaked his hand to my breast and massaged it before tweaking my nipple. A scream erupted from me when he pushed my leg up to itch on the counter and pushed me forward and clenched my hips. By then I couldn't even hold it anymore and the screams just came.

"Sasuke, oh my god," I cried desperately. I bent over and grabbed the sink accidently turning it on but not caring since it helped drown out the sounds.

"You see yourself? You look so fucking good and here I am fucking this shit of you and you love it Sakura," he groaned directly into my ear. His words made me want to die of embarrassment if this were another setting but in the moment, I thrived off of it. But the feeling was coming I could sense it coming, the coiling and the tenseness and I had to let him know.

"Sasuke I'm close," I cried. Sasuke grunted and flipped me back over and he wrapped my legs around my waist and hammered in.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," I yelled uncontrollably as my orgasm came full throttle. My arms wrapped around his neck and held him close to me as he reached his climax as well. He gave a couple of last hard stokes spilling his seed in me. Soon we were coming together and I felt like my world had crumbled but in a good way, an amazing way. My body lazed and I leaned against the sink in total exhaustion and I watched as Sasuke leaned into me.

"Holy shit you fucked me sober," I laughed almost uncontrollably. Sasuke for the first time this night laughed out loud. He fully doubled over while picking back his pants and clothes. I watched as he put his clothes back on while marveling in what we had just done.

Yeah, I was hooked on this man and I wasn't going to let go anytime soon. He handed me my underwear and pants and I slid off the counter to put my clothes on as well, although part of me wanted to go another round. I looked at him from under my bangs.

"You think they guys noticed that we were gone long?" I asked buckling my pants. Sasuke shrugged as he threw on his shirt on.

"Probably not, everyone's pretty drunk," he replied. I pulled down my shirt and followed him out the door.

"Promise me round two later," I whispered in his ear. He paused and looked back at me and smirked.

"We'll see," he replied before continuing to walk again. I stared at his broad shoulders as we walked down the hall. I knew that I took a big risk tonight but deep down inside I felt that it was worth it. Might as well, I was already attached and was along for the ride.

 **Wow, it's been forever. I'm usually a reader on fanfic but I decided to show some of the stories I've been working on. I uploaded a story like three years ago but I was in high school so the whole story kind of makes me cringe lol. This is a one shot I started in September and decided to upload it because why not. Hope you guys enjoy! I have a NaruHina in the works, still deciding if I want to start another story on here. Let me know what you all think! Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
